In Another World
by JennyMikaelson
Summary: Davina and Josh discover some unknown side effects when doing a spell. When the spell goes wrong, it takes both Josh and Davina to a place where life with the originals and a couple of strangers are the opposite to their reality. Davina and Josh soon finds how quickly the Originals are willingly to protect anything or anyone considered family. Kalijah. Klaroline. Stebekah.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: "Do You Believe In Magic?"**

**-X-**

Currently, Davina sat cross-legged on her bed, studying one of her ancestor's powerful grimoire that she inherited. While Josh sat down on the floor, his head against the side of bed mattress on his phone.

Silence was a thing among this pair. They both have lost too much due the throne of the French Quarter and at the aid of the originals. They were both pawns used in a game to gain royalty and power.

Josh had lost his human life. Davina paid by losing the life of her first love, Tim as well as dying in the process.

"How's the magic cookbook?" Josh asked, breaking the silence. Looking up towards her as he placed his cellphone in his back pocket of his jeans.

It was a week since Klaus had pardoned Josh for his so-called "betrayal." Since then Klaus and Marcel were busy fixing the French Quarter and restoring its glory. They finally had controlled over witches and used their powers to help them, using every witch but Davina. Marcel refused to let Davina use her magic, till she had control over them. Rebekah was back, helping as well as Hayley, who was six months pregnant in the Bayou trying to keep the peace with the werewolves. Meanwhile Elijah was caught playing mediator between all the clans of the supernatural creature. Yet from time to time, he or Rebekah made trips to visit her and talk.

"Boring." She said standing up, stretching up and then proceed to tie up her hair, "But very interesting."

"I think your day is going to get more interesting, love." Klaus and Elijah entered her room with a book in Klaus' hand.

She looked up with a surprised look, "Why is that?" Josh stood up quickly struggled to stand next to her.

Klaus smile lightly before walking towards her, "A little birdy told me that today is your birthday..." He trailed off and offered the book towards the girl.

"What's this?" She questioned looking at the book.

"One of my mother's many grimoires." She took the book and immediately felt the radiation of magic. Her eyes widen and she let the book drop on the bed and turned to Klaus and glared, "What the hell was that?" She hissed.

Elijah stepped up, "The book has claimed you as it's owner, only you have access to this grimoire." He informed her with a small smile.

"It was like a magical shock." She confessed looking over to the book.

"Well, we better leave the Little Dove to her spells." Klaus announced before leaving, he paused, "Happy Birthday sweetheart."

Elijah followed him but unlike his brother, he turned around, "Happy Birthday Davina. I do hope you find what you're looking for." He smiled before adjusting his suit and left after his brother.

Josh stood there watching Davina in silence, "Well aren't you going to look through it." He questioned.

She tilted her head, "Do you think I should look through that book?"

Josh laughed lightly, "Well duh. You're a witch. It's your birthday so..." He trailed off, "Let's take a look."

Davina sighed and beckoned Josh to sit next to her on the bed.

"Okay so there's so some spells in here that are in Latin so I might not be able to say them correctly." She explained as she flipped open the book.

"So...wanna pick a random spell and hope that it's not dangerous?" Josh suggested.

Davina shook her head, "Klaus would have our heads." She whispered.

He rolled his eyes but kept that in mind.

"But." She perked up as she came across a spell, "We can spell this room for privacy. So that we can talk. Just you and I." She smiled.

Josh smiled as well,"I'd like that."He pondered for a moment,"Whatcha need girl?"

"Candles and can you grab some sage?" She listed as she positioned herself on the floor. Josh quickly placed the desired items next her and stepped back.

Davina took a deep breath of air and lite the candles with her mind and spilled the sage and burned a bit of that. She glanced at Josh, who gave her two thumbs up and encouraged her to go on. She slowly started to chant,"_Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras, Et Vasa Quisa, Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis, Merabas Hic Libatal_." Until she chanted louder and louder. Around her papers flew around, Josh nervously waited, thinking that it was part of the spell.

"Umm Davina." Josh started but was interrupted by a sudden dark hole that happened to be forming from the ceiling of the room.

"Davina!" He yelled louder, but she was so focused like she was going into a trance. Her eyes closed as her hair flew upwards as she kept chanting.

The dark hole formed bigger and bigger, until it became a size of a twister, sucking everything in its past. Suddenly Davina jerked up and was quickly able to grab Josh and the bed post.

"Josh!"She screamed, "Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand!" She yelled. His legs were being pulled by the hole as it drew nearer. She tightened her hands around the post, skimmed through her mind, trying to find a spell to stop this. But she had no suck luck.

"Davina! Josh!" Rebekah called along with Klaus and Elijah standing behind her.

By that time is was too late, the hole manged to grab a hold of Josh.

"JOSH!" Davina cried. In a split second, she closed her eyes and let go off the post, letting herself get sucked in by the hole.

* * *

"Davina! Come on D, wake up!"

In her slumber, Davina felt like she could hear Josh's voice. Yet her eyes were still closed...it felt like she was in limbo, half awake and half asleep.

"Davina." She heard it again.

Josh calling her he was somewhere near her.

"Davina, girl wake up."

To that, her eyes fluttered opened as she sat up, she realized that she was in a bed and that Josh was towering over her.

"Are we dead?" The first thing that came out of her mouth as she remember the dark hole that had suck her and Josh.

"Not exactly." He muttered handing her a card. "This was in my room, where I woke up in." He explained picking up the another piece of paper that Davina was yet to notice on her nightstand. Piecing it together wrote out:

_Play along,_

_ if you wish to return home._

_-A_

Her eyebrows raised, "Whose A? And where are we?"

Josh looked up at the ceiling, "It's hard to explain, better if you just...well play along." He said nervously.

She got off of the bed and walked to the nearest mirror. She looked the same, expect for the fact the she was in her pajamas and her hair seemed more curler than usual.

She took a deep breath, "Josh do you think that Klaus might kill us now?"

He shrugged,"Honestly I don't know. Though I hope not. I mean he's a different person..."

"What? Josh I don-"

"DAVINA! JOSH!" She heard a familiar female call.

She turned to Josh, who responded, "We're coming, mom!"

Davina's eyes widen as she followed Josh downstairs stairs into a lovely home, Davina was still unsure about how she ended up here out of all place-a beautiful model like home to die for.

As they entered into the kitchen, Davina was only able to recognize two people-Klaus and Rebekah when they pasted the dinning room

Before she could even start to talk, her thoughts were interrupted by an average height, lean, athletic physique, no younger than late twenties/early thirties man, "There you two are." He said coming up behind them and ruffled both Josh and Davina's hair while wearing a heart warming smile. He later plopped down next to Rebekah and gave her a peck on the lips before returning his attention to Davina, leaving her confused.

Wasn't Rebekah with Marcel?

"Morning, darlings." Rebekah called.

"How do you feel, sweetie?" A lady with curly brunette hair questioned as she cooked eggs from the stove. "Does your head still hurt? You hit it pretty hard last night."

Davina gave her a small smile, "It kinda hurts everything just seems so out-of-place." She said as they left to go to the dining room.

She sat next to Josh in the table with Klaus on her left.

"I know the feeling." Th man replied, "Katherine when are the eggs gonna be done, we're starving here!"

Rebekah playfully pushed his arm, "Stefan!" She scolded.

Katherine and Stefan. Katherine was the cooker and Stefan was Rebekah's lover. Davina listed mentally.

"Here you guys go." A blond girl walked in with orange juice in her hands and passed it to Josh and Davina. She then hurried into the kitchen to help Katherine.

"Thanks." Josh said accepting the juice.

Stefan glanced at his watch, "Guys probably wanna scarf down the food if you wanna get to school. On time."

Josh and Davina both looked at each other and groaned.

Stefan placed his hand up as if he were surrender, "Don't look at me. Josh you can deal with your mother on this because you know that I think school is a waste of time anyways." It seemed like he was going to say more but was interrupted by Davina.

Her eyes widen and she started to choke on the orange juice that she was drinking.

"Are you okay, love?" Klaus questioned, rubbing her back softly.

"Yeah, just went down the wrong pipe." She replied, still in shocked by the fact that Rebekah and Stefan were Josh's parents. That's when it hit her, they weren't in the place she called home, she and Josh were in another world, in another_ dimension._ That could be the only reason as to why Rebekah has Josh as her son and why Klaus was so nice to them. That's why there was strangers in the house, she woke up in.

"Cmon, Mom. Just for today-No school." Josh questioned with his best puppy eyes he had. It was bad enough that he and Davina where somewhere unknown, but he had to go to school as well!

Before Rebekah could reply, she was interrupted by Katherine and Caroline who came into the dining side of the kitchen.

"We came baring food and blood bags." The blond announced, handing everyone but Davina a bag.

* * *

After setting the table, Katherine came back to Davina.

"You sure that you're fine?"

"Yes, It's just hurts a bit." She lied.

Katherine eyed her, "Can't blame me for worrying about my baby girl." She said kissing her forehead before heading back into the kitchen, "Your father will be up soon."

Josh watched Davina's reaction. She was beyond shock and worried. He get that, hell he was even shocked when heard that Rebekah was his mother. Though he wondered about Davina's father, obviously wasn't Klaus-he was more quieter in this world. Plus, he was so checking out the other blond chick that they were yet to know her name.

After everyone got their food and was positioned into their normal seating areas.

Caroline (the blond chick) was next to Klaus and it was obviously that she was his lover. Next to Klaus sat Stefan with Rebekah next him. Next to Rebekah was Josh. Next to Josh sat Davina, leaving her mother (Katherine) at the left head of the table. There was Marcel and Sophie (who both had woken up late) then Kol (their "fun" uncle), then there was Cami and then there was Finn and Sage, leaving the right of the head empty.

Josh ate quietly as he watched Davina and Katherine make small talk. His own parents were having an argument about something that bored him after a few minutes.

The room was fulled with everyone talking. There had been so many new people, that Josh wondered what happened to Hayley, Diego, and Jackson. None of them were present, he would have thought that this world would have included Hayley, for sure-seeing that she was carrying Klaus' child.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when Elijah walked into the room, everyone stopped talking.

Though Josh couldn't believe that Elijah wasn't wearing a suit, but just sweatpants and a long sleeve gray top. Elijah's hair lack the usual quality that was in Josh's universe, but it was alright by Josh's standards.

"Morning brother!" Klaus greeted.

Elijah nodded, "Good Morning." He gave a lazy smile and walking towards Katherine, who grinned happily.

"And good morning, my love." Elijah said lovingly before pecking her softly on her lips.

"Morning honey." She replied.

Next to them Davina watched in utter shock. By that time, everyone was on full on with talking to one another, ignoring that the couple as if it happened daily.

Elijah was her father.

Elijah was _her father.__  
_

_Elijah __bloody _Mikaelson was her father.

Turning to Davina, he smiled, "Morning sweetheart, did you rest well?"

Davina swallowed nervously, "Yes I did." As Elijah leaned forward and kissed her forehead. No matter how uncomfortable this situation was for Davina, she decided to used it to her full advantage.

Before she knew it the words spilled from her mouth as if she were talking to him as her actual father, "Umm Daddy, I was wondering if we could stay home just for today from school." She asked and Josh looked up sending a pleading look towards Rebekah.

Katherine looked at her daughter for a moment, she could help but feel that there was something off about Davina.

But she shrugged it off, thinking that it was the head injury that led her into acting so strange. Perhaps it would be alright for her to have a break from school, which she like Stefan believed was a waste of time, her daughter was a witch, not studying to became some doctor. Elijah glanced at Katherine for confirmation on their choice, they had discussed this last night after making sure that their daughter was safe.

Before Elijah could even state his decision. Klaus interrupted, "I believe it would be best for Davina to have some rest, it was quite a fall she took last night, wasn't it?" He said before grabbing a piece of bacon.

Elijah narrowed his eyes on his brother, almost as if he were daring Klaus to say something else. The more Josh thought about it...It was almost like Elijah was telling Klaus to back off. More in a 'Who are you to tell me how to raise my child' type of message.

But once again his thoughts were interrupted.

"Indeed it was." Elijah said, glancing fondly towards his only child, "Davina, you may have permission to stay at rest until you feel better. As for Joshua..." He trailed off glancing at her sister and brother in law, "His parents can their own decisions."

Davina smiled, "Thank you, Daddy." Katherine smiled at their father/daughter relationship. Like, Josh she noticed the look that he gave Klaus and knew that not even Klaus could get in the way of the love and protection that Elijah held for his daughter. She knew that Davina knew this as well, always taking his side during arguments, there was no denying it, she knew that she was Daddy's girl. As for Katherine, Davina would come to her in her time of need or for any fashion tips, but like any other mother, Katherine tried her best to involved in her daughter's life as much as possible.

"No problem, love. Your aunt Caroline will be home with you, today." Caroline looked up at the mention of her name. "Your mother, Uncle Niklaus and I have some important business to take care of."

"Okay, that's cool." she said taking a sip of her orange juice. Davina didn't know why she felt so sadden by the thought of them leaving.

"And if you get bored..." Elijah continued, "There's some books in our library about witch crafts and grimoires." He ended up the chat a with a calm and relax smile as Katherine groaned, "Sweetie, while we're gone please try not to set the house on fire."

"Hey. Do it once and you'll never hear the end of it. Gosh." The words feel quicker from her mouths before she could even control them.

"Don't worry. I promise she won't do anything dangerous." Caroline interrupted as she winked towards Davina, "Maybe we'll play it safe and just watch movies."

Elijah snorted, "Like you can take Davina away from magic." as he sat down with his food on the other end of the table.

Davina crossed her arms, "Actually I'd like to think of myself as a powerful sorceress." She glared at him. For some, strange reason Davina found herself doing things that she would have never done. It was like her sassy side was coming out of her. Even Josh was a bit taken back by the comments made by her.

He placed his hands as if he were surrendering, "Uncle Finn is your mentor, if anything goes wrong, you can always blame him." Caroline nodded in agreement.

Davina could help but smile. Maybe having Elijah as a father would be such a bad idea after all.

**-X-**

**Author's Note:**

**This was actually so supposed to be an one shot but if you guys like it, (determined by the reviews) I could turn this into a three part story. **

**SO this happened bc I was having Kalijah & Klaroline feels and I happen to actually like Davina and Josh from TO, even though I don't really watch anymore...Almost all the ships make me wanna puke tbh.**

**Which couple would you like to see more of? Or If I haven't included a ship that you'd like to see in this story please let me know:)**

**Review please?**

**Thank you for reading.**

** -Jenny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Switched **

**-X-**

**_Previously..._**

_Davina took a deep breath of air and lite the candles with her mind and spilled the sage and burned a bit of that. She glanced at Josh, who gave her two thumbs up and encouraged her to go on. She slowly started to chant,"Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras, Et Vasa Quisa, Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis, Merabas Hic Libatal." Until she chanted louder and louder. Around her papers flew around, Josh nervously waited, thinking that it was part of the spell._

_"Umm Davina." Josh started but was interrupted by a sudden dark hole that happened to be forming from the ceiling of the room._

_"Davina!" He yelled louder, but she was so focused like she was going into a trance. Her eyes closed as her hair flew upwards as she kept chanting._

_The dark hole formed bigger and bigger, until it became a size of a twister, sucking everything in its past. Suddenly Davina jerked up and was quickly able to grab Josh and the bed post._

_"Josh!"She screamed, "Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand!" She yelled. His legs were being pulled by the hole as it drew nearer. She tightened her hands around the post, skimmed through her mind, trying to find a spell to stop this. But she had no suck luck._

_"Davina! Josh!" Rebekah called along with Klaus and Elijah standing behind her._

_By that time is was too late, the hole manged to grab a hold of Josh._

_"JOSH!" Davina cried. In a split second, she closed her eyes and let go off the post, letting herself get sucked in by the hole._

**-X-**

**Davina and Josh's Reality...**

Before the black hole closed, two bodies fell from it and landed on the bed or at least what was left of it as everything around the room started to calm down. When it was finished, the room like a complete mess. Papers scattered all over the room, broken windows, paint spilled across the carpet. Elijah finally let go off his shield position around Rebekah and helped her up.

Klaus was the first person that immediately ran to the unknown bodies. Ready to punish or torture whoever caused such a mess and risked the lives of both Davina and Joshua.

He was confused at what he saw.

In front of him laid a younger version of both Joshua and Davina, both unconscious. They seemed at the most three years younger than what they were when they left.

He was even more confused as he picked up a note that fluttered on top of Davina's forehead.

A smirked formed as he read the note:

_Play along if you wish to have your witch back._

_-A_

"What is it, brother?" Elijah called as he and Rebekah moved towards Klaus and the bodies.

Rebekah gasps, "Is that Davina and Josh?" Her mind wandered after seeing such younger versions of Davina and Josh. "How is that even possible?"

Elijah stared at Davina before returning his attention to his brother who passed him the note.

"Play along? What the bloody hell does that mean?" Rebekah wondered out aloud.

Klaus gripped his fists, "It means sister, that someone has something of mine." He glanced at the bodies one more time before heading towards the door, "I always have claim on what is mine." With that he vamp speed out of the room and to the only place where he knew he'd have all the answers to his questions.

Rebekah was about to follow her brother when Josh stirred from his deep slumber. Both Elijah and Rebekah waited for another reaction to that the boy was awake, but after a one minute nothing.

"I'll go and find Niklaus, Rebekah stay here until we came back." Elijah ordered.

"What no! Lijah!" She protested.

"Sister please. Don't make this a bigger problem than it already is." With that he raced after his brother.

**-X-**

**The other dimension...**

"Calm down, D." Josh watched as Davina paced back and forth. She stopped and glared at him, "How do you expect me to calm down, Josh?" She paused, "We're stuck in some other world in case you forgot." She lowered her voice only to Josh's ears.

He rolled his eyes, "You wanna know something else?"

"What?" She finally sat down on the couch opposite to him."We're actually in the safest place in the entire world. Not even heaven beats this." A small grin formed on his face, "Think about D, we're protected like crazy." He leaned forwarded and whispered.

"For the first time we don't have to worry about dying." She whispered softly, looking up with mischievous smile.

At that moment Caroline walked into the room with a bright smile, "So kiddos what are we up today?"

"I actually have a question for you, Aunt Care?" Josh motioned.

"Hmm" She laid back on the couch.

"So say that if there was another dimension." Davina eyes widen warning Josh but he continued on. "Do you think any witch could cast the spell...you know actually make it happen...by any chance."

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "Why the sudden interest in magic, Joshy? That's a question that you should ask Aunt Bonnie or Sophie but I could get why you wouldn't want to ask her but yeah ask Bonnie when she comes for dinner tonight." She rambled on. "But then again Davina, doesn't have that much knowledge in magic since she just no started to control her powers."

"Wait what's tonight?" Davina interrupted.

Caroline sent her a puzzled look, "Our 'peaceful' dinner with the Mystic Fall gang." Josh and Davina stared at her.

"Okay fine, possibly a bit bloody but that's what you get when you have Klaus, Katherine and Damon in the same room." Davina tilted her head, "Damon? He's coming."

"So..." Josh dragged out hoping that 'Aunt Caroline' would finish or say something about this 'Damon.'

"Obviously Elena's coming as well." Caroline said with a bitter tone and glanced towards Davina, "Try not to let your mother rip her eyeballs out."

Davina hid a smile, "I'll try." She offered with a shrug.

"So what's real the story about them according to you Aunt Care." Josh leaned back on the couch.

"The story according from me. Long story but whateves." Caroline paused grabbing a pillow, "Well it all started with this cure that everyone was obsessed with the magically cure..." Davina leaned on Josh shoulder and whispered only for him to hear, "This is gonna take a while."

**-X-**

"So let me get this straight, you gave her one of your mother powerful magic cookbooks?" Sophie exclaimed as she examined the scene in front of her.

Klaus rolled his eye. He'd admit giving Davina, one of his mother's powerful witchy cookbook was probably one of the worst decisions, he's ever made but definitely not the worst-that was getting Hayley pregnant.

"Do you or do you not have a lead?" Rebekah snapped.

Sophie glared at her but slowly nodded, "I have some theories on how this could have happened."

Elijah sent her an encouraging look for her to continue, while Klaus and Rebekah sent her murderous looks. Before Sophie could utter a word, Davina gasped for air, heavily breathing as she sat up with complete confusion.

"Davina?" Rebekah questioned gently placing her on Davina's shoulder. The younger Davina cocked her head looking her strange, "Why am I here? And Josh, what happened?" She got off the bed and looked around the room only to find a huge mess.

Klaus rolled his eyes but watched as his siblings took charge in the situation that fell before him.

"There was a storm..." Rebekah started unsure, glancing towards Elijah, "And he managed to find you along with Josh."

"By storm, you mean earthquake?" She directed this questions towards Klaus.

"Yes." He answered with a slight nod.

"Everyone else is safe though? Like where is Mom and Aunt Caroline and Uncle Stefan?" Davina trailed off staring directly at Elijah, waiting for her answer.

Caroline. That caught Klaus' attention. How did a young girl like Davina, who never has been out of New Orleans know about Caroline?

"Caroline as in Caroline Forbes?!"

"And Stefan as in Stefan Salvatore?" Rebekah questioned.

Davina stared at both Klaus and Rebekah as if they lost their minds, "Nah, I was talking about the mailman and his wife, of course I'm talking about them." She said crossing her arms.

Before either Mikaelson sibling could further question Davina. Josh fell off the bed gasping for air as both Davina and Rebekah reached to support him.

"Are you alright, love?" Rebekah asked as she watched Josh regulate his breathing.

Josh nodded,"Yeah. Thanks D, thanks mom."

Rebekah froze as did Klaus and Elijah.

But Davina shrugged as if it were no big deal, "No problem."

Mom.

Mom.

_Mom_, that one word had so much affect on Rebekah, she didn't know whether to laugh or embrace Josh into her arms. Klaus seemed like he was about to push Josh into a wall and demand answers about the reason why Josh just called his younger sister _mom. _While Elijah looked as if he were given a hard math problem that he could not solve.

"Umm can I could talk you to all, right now." Sophie spoke up. Klaus stared at the witch, he'd had forgotten about her due to her quietness, but he couldn't help but wonder if this was a witch's doing.

As they settled down in another room away from prying ears, Rebekah slammed Sophie across the room onto the wall by the neck, "I want you to start talking, DO NOT leave details out. I want to know if this is some type of joke because I'm not laughing." With that she let her grip down and walked over to her brothers.

The amount of anger was quite noticeable on her face, Sophie noted.

"Do you have the note?" Sophie started off, "The one you said you found."

The note. That was the root of their problem.

Klaus thought as he pulled out the note from his pocket and gave it to Sophie.

"This little threat is what caused Davina and Josh to reverse back to youth?" Elijah questioned.

"No. You're mother's spell took care of that, but I believe that someone is trying to send you a message through Josh and Davina."

Klaus snorted, "What gave it away, love?"

"But my question is why did Josh call me mom?" Rebekah asked that burning question,"Did both of them have their memories wiped?"

Again Sophie shook her head, "No." Then she sighed, "They aren't not from here."

At this point, Elijah was annoyed, "What is it that you are trying to tell us, Sophie?"

"I believe that the younger versions of Davina and Josh were switched out with the Josh and Davina from our dimension."

Klaus lost it, he started to laugh uncontrollably, "Another dimension? The fact that you witches are willing to ;make up lies amuses me to no end."

Sophie'S face grew red, "If you don't believe me then tell why you have a note telling you to play along with Josh and Davina or why Josh somehow called Rebekah: mom?" She paused to catch her breath before continuing again, "In that dimension, Josh is Rebekah's son. and those people that Davina were talking about played a huge part in their lives in that dimension, if we could get hold of them in this dimension...that would make the play along part more easier." Sophie concluded.

**-X-**

"So basically all of our family hates Damon expect for Elena and Stefan?" Josh stated.

"Yup, and you can;t blame them." Davina replied.

"Anyways, speaking of Damon, we have a dinner to host which mean both of you are under my care so we are going grocery shopping." Caroline interrupted.

Both Josh and Davina groaned.

Caroline's eye soften with pity, "Fine you guys stay here and stay out of trouble. I'm assigning Miguel to look after you two."

"Wait Auntie Care before you leave, how did you meet Uncle K-I mean Nik?"

"Long story short, he flirted with me and I happened to like his accompany. May I go now Princess Davina and Prince Josh?" She joked.

"Go ahead." Josh motioned.

"Be good." Caroline pointed and she went through the front door leaving a tall dark skinned man in charge.

Looking at each, Josh nodded as Davina glanced at Miguel, "So Miguel, how long have you worked for my family?" The word _family_ seemed to roll off her tongue more easily to her.

"Seventy years. why?"

"Because..." She trailed as Josh vamp speed behind him and snapped his neck. Davina knelt down, "He's not entirely dead...again?"

Josh shook his head, "He's just gone for a while which reminds me, we need to get to the library and find out what's happen to us."

Davina agreed before a thought hit her, "You know what's funny? We've haven't seen Hayley or a miracle baby lately."

"Umm...you're right, I wonder if she's okay. I mean there has to be a reason for why 'Uncle Klaus' is with 'Auntie Caroline' since he should be with Hayley, right?"

That stopped Davina in her tracks, "What if all those people are the people that they are meant to be with romantically..."She trailed off and eyed the library before running inside with Josh tracking her every move.

"So what are we going to do about that?"

"We are gonna research our family tree." Davina smiled as she saw lines of books, after all she was the classical type of girl.

Josh let out a long sigh and decided that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for taking time to update this story usually I would have updated by now, but school really screws stuff up.

Next chapter we'll see if The Originals are able to bring back Josh and Davina home... on the other hand Davina and Josh meet the Mystic Falls group

Any comments, any character that you'd like to see in this story for Mystic fall gang dinner with The Originals.

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed:)**


End file.
